Safe Place
by brire
Summary: What if the scene where Mr. Solomon locked Cammie and Zach into a safe wasn't cut from CMH? How the rest of the book could have gone after it too.
1. Safe

**The first part of the story comes from Ally Carter's deleted scenes on her website. I did site her work and I just put it in here because I didn't think everyone would know about this could-be scene so I didn't want anyone to be confused. So treat her work as background info. I am not meaning to plagiarize, I just wanted people to know what I'm writing about.**

* * *

 **Ally Carter's work**

""Well, he said he was bringing me company," Zach said slowly. Then he shook his head. "I should have known." He smiled. "So, shall we get cozy?"

"NO!" I snapped, and he laughed. That's right. Actual laughter. I could have killed him then, and there would have been no witnesses (but I also would have been the only person with means and opportunity, so I didn't.) I sauntered over to the locks. "We get to work."

My focus narrowed; my fingers flew. There's something so liberating about finding a zone, being free of thought and doubts and relying on instinct, on action. Everything faded away. I focused on the mechanisms, tried to shake them from my mind, remembered that life was like that assignment—unlocking one door at a time, and the longer I stood there the more I felt myself fade away, my consciousness go on cruise control until…

"Wow, you're _super_ _cute_ when you focus."

"ZACH!"

He made a show of looking around the empty room. "Yeah, must have been."

"Just… Just be quiet and let me—"

"No, I mean it. You get this little wrinkly thing." He held his thumb and forefinger to the center of his forehead. "Right here. It's just cute as—"

"Do you want to stay in here all night?" I snapped.

He leaned against the wall beside me, crossed his arms. "Might as well." Then he looked around the room. "I've stayed in worse."

But then my stomach growled. (Please tell me he didn't hear that. Please tell me he didn't hear that.) "Well, I—" It growled again. Louder. (Please tell me he'll at least ACT like he didn't hear that.)

"I've got homework."

"Yeah." He chuckled then interlaced his fingers and stretched his arms out, popping his knuckles. "Gotta study hard, get ready for that next mission."

I so didn't want to have that fight. Not then. Not ever. Sadly because I've been trained not to start fights I can't win. The boys had beaten us. We knew the rules. We did our best. They just did…better.

I stared at the mechanisms my fingers seemed frozen to. "Look, I—"

"Why don't you ever ask me about it?" he asked, and I couldn't help myself, I looked at him, but he just glanced away. Something lingered in the air between us, and I knew he wasn't talking about missions or homework or anything else that only seems important when you're sixteen. It was a different Zach entirely who said, "I'll tell you mine if you'll tell me yours."

Maybe it was the impenetrable door, the six feet of solid steel that surrounded us on all sides. We had to come to a vault for Zach to let his defenses fall, and at that moment he reminded me of a bird that had fallen from its nest. I started to reach for him, to comfort him, but then I remembered Grandpa Morgan's warnings that there are some wild things you're not supposed to touch.

"It was a mission."

I don't know why I said it. The words were foreign to me—not English—not something I had ever said, and yet they slid so effortlessly from my throat they must have been back there, fully formed, for years waiting for that chance to seep free.

"My dad went on a mission. He didn't come home. Nobody knows what… _happened_."

Then Zach looked at me. "Somebody knows."" (Ally Carter, Deleted Scenes).

* * *

"Yeah, well, the people who know anything worth knowing are the ones that made him missing," I snap.

I'm not mad at Zach parse, especially now with him being him the least cryptic, closed-off, teenage spy boy I've ever seen him be. I'm angry with the people who took my father away from me, and for all I know its permanent.

"And forgive me if I don't think it's a smart idea to hunt those people down for answers," I add as an afterthought.

"No," he says shaking his head. "Don't do that." Zach looks me straight in the eye. I can't tell if we just finally agree on something or if he is desperately warning me not go run toward whatever danger that my father did. Zach's face was deadpan as he said that, so it makes me think the later. Part of me thinks maybe he is a somebody that knows something for a second, or at least a someone who knows a somebody.

Of course, I totally am a genius (I mean I DO go to THE Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women), so I don't need Zach to tell me this, that much is obvious. The thing is, called it the girl in me or just really good spy senses, but when he said that it sounded like he really cared if I did something stupid like that or not.

I decide to give up on getting out for a minute, I mean I have the whole night to try to crack this thing and break free. I walk over to where Zach is sitting, staring at me- making me feel uncomfortable as always.

I slide down the wall to sit next to him and I turn my face towards his, locking my eyes with his deep green ones. "I told you mine, you tell me yours." I breathe out. Everything is so fragile between us know. Which is ironic because we are literally in the safest safe in the world right inside the safest place in the world; nothing should be able to hurt us, that is except for the past.

"My mom worked for the CIA," He says looking away and I put my head down. The past once again turning the strong into the broken. I sit in solidarity with him for a moment or two. I don't want to look at him with the pity eyes I get or tell him "I'm so sorry for your loss" even though I am. Saying those things would do no good.

I lift my head, "What about your dad?"

"I never knew him." And in that moment, I realize Zach Goode had it worse then me, he always had it worse. Or maybe I did, after all I got to be able to love who I lost, Zach didn't have that option. But then I remember that he also lost his mom and I realize I'm wrong.

"I guess you could say Joe was my father figure though," Zach says, "Even before my mom… left, he would watch after me- teach me things." I'm assuming Zach is like me and isn't comfortable with saying "died".

I could tell Zach had some type of relationship with Mr. Solomon stronger than just the average teacher-student relationship, but I would have never guessed it would run that deep.

"I heard my dad and him were best friends." It may be movie night, but for right now I just want to stay here and really talk with Zach before his walls go up again.

I look over at Zach who is now staring straight ahead. "I can see us together," he says whimsically.

I freeze. Did a cute boy really just say that to me? I'm probably blushing right now, so I snap my head forward to mimic his.

"What do you mean?" I try to keep my voice under control but never-the-less it has raised an octave.

Normally I am like very good at keeping my cool, I mean I'm going to make a living off it so why not be perfect right? But with Zach, nothing ever goes my way, all I can do is blame hormones and an abnormally hot teenage boy for that.

Zach smirks and chuckles lightly. "I mean I can see us as children, playing together on a swing set while Joe and your dad watch us, talking about whatever part of the mission they were just on that wasn't classified. The way he says it sounds like a fantasy, and in a way, it really was.

"I don't think my dad would be too adamant on a boy pushing me on a swing that wasn't him," I laugh. Dad would have found a way to hate 6-year-old Zach, that I'm sure of.

Zach looks at me and laugh, "You're probably right. But I'm sure Joe would find a way to convince him to trust me."

"If they really were best friends they should have done that, Joe bring me over for the day to just be a kid with you," he says this like there really was a great opportunity that was missed.

"You know just as well as anyone else that our playdates would be spying on the neighbors with a few breaks to perfect our roundhouse kicks!" I laugh at the thought and slouch a couple inches down the wall. Zach was right, I could see us together. "You make it sound like we really missed out on some quality playdates." I add jokingly.

Zach smirks again and looks down at me, I can instantly tell that he is back to his usual cocky self, "I guess we'll just have to settle for real dates," He sighs, but I can tell he really isn't upset about that.

I freeze again. Is Zach really asking me out on a date? Did I like that he just asked me out on a date? I'm still locking eyes with him as he continues, "There's a town day coming up, we should go to a movie together- that is if Jimmy doesn't mind."

I shouldn't even bother to correct him at this point, what does it matter now?

Now this is the moment where a girl really needs her best friends, especially one fluent in boy, to help her out. But I don't have my best friends by my side, only Zach. So, I settle on the most intelligent response I can muster.

"Oh, um, yea that sounds like fun. It sounds normal…" I mutter. Good job Cammie I chide myself. To be fair, I don't think many other girls would have done better in my situation, this whole night has been highly confusing. I don't even know if I'm still bitter towards Zach for beating me in Washington.

"Then it's a date," he chirped and then gave another one of his genuine smiles that I can only seem to come by when were alone. I decide I'm happy as I look up at him and copy his smile.

It couldn't have been more than thirty minutes, but Zach had changed into a completely different person, and I'm happy he let me see that.

The only thing less complicated than Zach would be the safe that we have yet to crack to get out. But hey, you win some you lose some, right?

* * *

 **Originally, I was not planning on this to be a oneshot, but if you guys thinks this sucks I obviously won't continue. It's up to You! Please review and give constructive criticism. All feedback is welcome because this is my first fanfic.**


	2. Bobby Pins

**I decided to continue because what is sleep? This is pretty short anyway.**

* * *

"Well I guess we should get settled, no point and trying to get out of here," Zach huffs.

"Mr. Solomon wouldn't put us in here if he didn't think we could get out," I counter not really believing what I'm saying. Either way, I push myself up and walk towards the impenetrable wall that I got shoved through.

Zach looks at me incredulously, "Do you really believe he put us- "He waves a figure back and forth between me then him, "Together so we could break out of a safe, on a Friday, just for fun? His life's not that dull, Gallagher Girl."

"Doesn't mean we can't try," I protest.

I find my zone again and pick up where I left off before Zach distracted me. I will myself to remain 100% focused starting now.

"Aw, you're doing it again! The little wrinkle is back," he motions to his forehead and smirks "It's honestly adorable."

I can not turn around right now. Or else Zach would know how red I am, and I can't have that. If he saw he would berate me endlessly once he sees the effect his words had. I avoid acknowledging him and _try_ to get back to work, I really don't like failed missions, they always seem to come back and bite me in the-

There. I feel a latch out of pattern in the mechanics. I wiggle it a little to the right- no budge. I try the opposite direction and it gives. The door doesn't pop open, so I know I only completed step one.

"Good job, Gallagher girl," Zach claps. "I'm rooting for you!"

And I'm red again.

Maybe I would be able to get work done if I killed him. Theoretically it is possible. I'll keep that in the back of my mind If my blush goes down enough to give me the opportunity to make that possible.

I notice the once smooth wall to my right has an indent now. I almost missed it because it was practically on the floor. I crouch down to see that it's not just an indent, it's a quarter sized hole in the wall.

Being the genius, I am I stick my finger in it, hoping to find a button or a wire or something that could be of any use to me. My figures brush what feels to be pins of a lock. I know exactly what to do next. For being the best safe in the world, it sure can be easily cracked.

"What is it?" For a minute I forgot Zach was still with me.

"It's just a lock, easy!" I proved Zach wrong, maybe this whole experience was worthwhile.

I'm already reaching for the bobby pin that's always in my hair (for lock picking needs more than the intended purpose) when Zach jogs over to where I am, "Oh, so just get one of your girly hair thingy's and were out of here."

"Yeah, simple. Told you so." Now its my turn to smirk.

"I guess I was wrong, Gallagher girl," He puts his hands up in surrender. "I know your not going to let this one go."

If the universe didn't have it out for me, I would be jumping up on down screaming "I WIN!", but the universe does have it out for me. So, my fingers fumble through my hair as I desperately search for trusty bobby pin, grasping at strands of hair but no pins.

I give up on trying to find one there and search my uniform. In my shoes? No. Clipped on the hem of my skirt? No. My shirt? No. I was getting so desperate I almost checked my bra, but that really isn't smart in this context.

Zach is looking at me expectantly while I'm doing everything except look at him.

"You do have one, don't you?" He looks more amused than annoyed to my surprise. Doesn't he want to get out of here as much as me?

"Well," I start.

"That's a "no" then," He sighs and walks back to where he was sitting before.

"You know you really should carry a couple of those with you, being a girl and all- not to mention a spy," He notes as he plops himself down.

"I don't see you carrying any," Now I'm just grasping at whatever I can to take the attention away from myself. "You know, being a spy and all."

"If you haven't notice, I don't need bobby pins," He flips his hand through his imaginary long hair and feigns an offended look. "My luscious locks hold their place all on their own."

I can't help it, maybe because its getting late or being in a confined space with a mysterious and attractive boy who I'm still trying to figure out or just the image of Zach with long hair, but my walls slip too.

So I laugh.

I'm still half laughing when I ask, "but really, no swiss army knife?" He shakes his head. "No file?" Again a no.

I slouch and huff. "So, my attempts at freedom are pointless."

"It was an admirable attempt, Gallagher girl," He pats the spot next to him on the floor. "Feel free to give up whenever you're ready, I'm getting lonely over here."

I can tell my defeated posture brings him joy, for what sick reason I do not know. Right now, there really is nothing else to do. I have lost again.

As I make my way reluctantly towards him, he smirks.

"Oh, cheer up, Gallagher girl," Zach shrugs. "You and I get to spend the rest of the night together. What could be better than that?"

Getting out of here and watching the Jason Bourne movies with my sisters, I think to myself.

Don't get me wrong, if every time we were together something embarrassing didn't happen to me, I would be a happy camper right about now. However, I do make a fool of myself every time he is around and scientifically, the more time I spend with him the more opportunities to humiliate Cammie there are. The correlation is irrefutable. I could totally get Liz to back me up on that.

Just as I'm folding my legs to sit next to Zach the door swings upon. It takes my eyes a second to get used to the change in light, but I see Mr. Solomon.

He has one hand on the door and in the other he holds up a bobby pin (the bobby pin that I am 99% sure was in my hair before I got into this safe). I gap.

"You didn't think I would make it that easy on you, did you?" He smirks.

"Assignment's over, enjoy your night." And then he's gone, leaving me to wonder what really was the point of this exercise.

* * *

 **** **Admittedly** **not my best work, but it's late and I'm tired. Still, Please review and leave suggestions, it means a lot!**


	3. Banter

**Writing fanfics are way better than studying for midterms.**

* * *

I waste no time to get out of the safe, and force myself hostility towards the elevator. Zach's calls out to me, but I'm in no mood to wait for him. It's not fair that I was perfectly equipped to assess that situation, but Mr. Solomon blindsided me. He knew there was no other way to get out without that bobby pin. A teacher should challenge his students not undercut them, I think to myself.

I almost make it to the elevator when Zach falls in step beside me. "Hey Gallagher girl, what's the rush?"

"That wasn't fair," I don't need to elaborate, Zach already knows what I mean.

"I didn't realize spying was supposed to be fair," He pondered mockingly.

"Well, if he wanted us to pass his test he wouldn't have undermined me like that," I debate.

"Like I said, I don't think the objective was to crack the safe," He smirks the "I Know Something You Don't Know" smirk. I don't intend to ask him what that means, because apparently it should be obvious.

We reached the elevator, and I jam the button haphazardly. Right now, I really wish there was more than one way out of here, last time I was on an elevator with Zach things didn't go that well.

The doors open and we both enter. I stand while he leans against the sterile walls. There are no buttons to press on the inside since the elevator only goes to Sublevel One and ground floor. The ride will last a couple of seconds so I think it's the perfect time to make a list of the previous events of the night.

The Pros and Cons of being stuck inside a safe with Operative Zach Goode

A list by Operative Cammie Morgan:

Pro- I got to spend over thirty minutes alone with a cute boy

Con- Said cute boy pushed my buttons for twenty-five of those minutes

Pro- There were seven minutes and thirty-six seconds where Zach opened up to me

Con- The safe did not open up for me

Pro- I will soon be going on a date with a highly attractive boy

Con- Mr. Solomon totally cheated

The list looks accurate to me, yet it is highly inconclusive in helping me decide if I enjoyed being locked in safe with Zach or not. On one hand, the spy part of me was definitely aggravated. On the other hand, the girl part of me is internally squealing in joy.

My conclusion: my attitude will have to settle on giddy displeasure about the events in Sublevel One.

The doors part for us, I do the best I can not to sprint out of their and into the comfort of Jason Bourne in the common room.

I survey my surrounding and assess that Zach and I are the only ones out tonight. That's strange, usually someone is out.

"Wait up, Gallagher girl," Zach once again scrambling to catch up with me. "I'll walk you to your room."

I almost get light-headed from the déjà vu.

"That's not necessary, I can take care of myself. Bye, Zach," I hoped that would be the last of it, but apparently Zach didn't take the hint.

"I know it's not necessary," He starts, "And I know you can take care of yourself." He tilts his heads towards me to smirk. I just give him a side eye, I chose not to give him a Morgan glare even though he is interweaving humiliating moments from our first encounter into our conversation now; he wouldn't be able to handle a Morgan glare.

I round a hallway to the left.

"I just thought I'd be a gentleman and walk a lady to her room," He straightens up an inch and smiles graciously like he is being the superior one right now. "I know you may not believe it, but I do have _some_ manners."

"Well then you can go put your manners to use with someone else. I'm not even going to my room. I guess that makes your job meaningless," I banter only half-jokingly. We've managed to arrive at the base of the grand staircase. Looking up to the top I can't decide if I want him to walk me to the where I'm going, or if I want him to leave. Clearly tonight is not the night for clean-cut answers.

I grab the railing and start to climb the stairs, Zach follows in pursuit by my side.

"Then where would you be going this Friday night? Not breaking out of grounds to interlude with Jimmy are we now?" The tone he uses says he's joking. However, his eyes are dead serious making me think he's posing a legitimate question. I'll have to consult the boy handbook Macey wrote to decipher what that means.

"No, I'm not going to visit _Josh_ ," I stressed his name to get it through Zach's thick head; it's really not that hard of a name to remember. "It's movie night in the sophomore common room, and I already missed forty-seven minutes of precious Bourne Identity."

Zach gasped, "Oh I am _so_ sorry for your loss! I guess I'll make it up to you by walking you there."

"You don't even know where "there" is," I object.

"Then I guess it's your job as my guide to show me," He smirks like he has an answer for everything. "Madame Dabney would not hesitate to reprimand an unwelcoming host."

I stop in my tracks. He did _not_ just threaten me. While Madame Dabney is cerainly not the scariest teacher here at Gallagher, she's the one I would feel most ashamed of letting down. I ponder Zach's sly tactic on the last steps of the staircase.

There isn't a valid enough reason to argue, so I succumb and swing my arm out in front of me, "Right this way."

* * *

It takes exactly one minute to get to the polished oak, double doors that house the common room. I stand just outside with one hand on the door facing Zach.

"Satisfied now?" I sigh exasperatedly.

"Very," He smirks. "It feels good to be nice to others."

"Yeah," I laugh. "Thanks for taking time out of your day to be a gentleman."

I turn around and open the door part way, inside I see my sisters on beanie bags crowded around the tv completely absorbed with the movie that I should be too.

"Wait, Gallagher girl," Zach rocks back and forth on his heels. "Thanks for talking to me. Not just our usual flirting," He smiles playfully at me. I don't know what he means by that, we definitely do not flirt. He continues, "but when we really talked; I liked it." His eyes bore into me, making this moment deeper than I anticipated.

His eyes were a catch 22: so beautiful to stare into, but if I look too close for a second too long, they'll instantly turn me red and hot. I have to look away for a second to regain my composure, I lasted the whole night without swooning, and I will not fall victum now.

"Thanks for letting me listen, Zach," I whisper softly. "Although I know Mr. Solomon didn't intend for me to have fun in that safe, I did."

"Me too, Gallagher girl," Zach smiles then runs a hand through his dark brown hair, my eyes following the motion.

"Goodnight, Zach," I smile.

"Goodnight, Cammie," Zach returns my smile and walks away, but not before considering the gap in the door I'm holding and smirking.

I wonder what that was about. I won't hang on it though, I'm too content with how this night went right now. I turn around to enter the room. Immediately I know what Zach was smirking about; I retract what I just said, this night will actually be torture illegal in all but three countries.

Inside the common room, everyone has abandoned the movie and is turned around in their chairs watching me like I'm the entertainment of the night. I shouldn't have opened the door as soon as I did. It's one thing for girls to be curious when they see their sister show up almost hour late to an event with a mysterious and universally hot boy by her side, it's another when those girls are spies and make it there job to obtain any and all information they set their sights on.

This whole time I didn't think anyone would notice that I was gone because that's what I'm used to, I could not have been more wrong.

Just with a quick glance I determined 7 were glaring at me like they were envious, 9 wore eager expressions like they wanted me to spill the dirt, and 3 in particular felt betrayed by my absence and lack of explanation.

"I thought you relinquished your claim!" Courtney Bauer cries erratically. Almost everyone nods their head like I broke some unbreakable promise. While I did say Zach was free game, I wish to take it back after tonight.

"I did. And it's not what it looks like," I would continue, but Tina pops off her beanie bag and walks accusingly over towards me.

"Is it true you and Zach were spotted in a compromising position in one of your secret passage ways?" Tina inquires.

I cringe, hoping to show how wrong she was just by my facial expression. "Tina, get better sources," I advise.

"Well you are go to tell us what you were doing with Zach Goode at this time of night, aren't you?" Tina tries to look at me with puppy dog eyes, but it just flat out doesn't work. The other girls nod again. Why do I feel so attacked right now? I'd rather spar Bex in the P&E barn any day than be the center of attention here.

Speak of the devil, Bex, with Macey and Liz tripping over her heels, stalks over towards me. "Oh, she will spill what happened tonight," She links an arm through mine and eyes her. "Just not to you, Tina," I think Bex's accent gets thicker when she's mad.

With that finality, Bex spins me around and Macey swings the door open to usher us through. We follow the hallways to our dorm side by side.

"Thanks for saving me back there," I sigh a breath of relief when were finally out of hearing range.

"Oh, did you really think you would have been worse off back there? Sweetie," Bex scolds like I'm a naïve little child. I can see Liz is giving me the pity eyes and I know the hard part of the night has just begun.

Bex notices my unwilling expression and elbows Macey, "So Macey, where should we start?"

* * *

 **Well there's another one. Tell me what you guys think about it, especially the pace of the story (like if i should describe less and move on faster or whatever). I'm trying to keep the characters true to their personalities but it's hard to do when you're not Ally Carter. It would mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed!**

 **Also! I have this idea to make a story showing what happened to Zach after Cammie relinquished her claim on him- like countless girls stopping him in the hallways in an attempt to flirt. Tell me if that's something you're interested in reading.**


	4. Lost in Translation

**Just in case you forgot, the Code Black along with Zach's denial of being with Cammie happened before the could-be safe scene. This will be important background info in this chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

Now that I wasn't around Zach and accusing girls, my thoughts became clearer. This is the second time I had shown up out of place and not given an explanation for my whereabouts. Nobody would believe my side of the story claiming that I didn't have anything to do with the code black; no one has a reason to believe me now. It hadn't hit me till now that I completely forgot about that night and how guilty I appeared to be to the whole student body.

When we get to our room I admittedly thought about running but didn't because One) Bex still had an iron vice grip on me. Two) I thought it was best to suffer and tell someone what happened because it really wouldn't look good for me to show up at incriminating times again right after the Code Black which everyone still thinks I did. And Three) I honestly needed help sifting through all the mess that Zach Goode brought into everything.

I flop on my bed frustrated with everything that has happened in the past couple of days. The girls loom over me in an intimidating manor (well except for Liz, she knows not to even try anymore).

Macey was apparently sharing some of my thoughts at the moment, "You know you make it really hard to look innocent when you keep showing up in places you shouldn't be and looking all suspicious," She sighs. "I hate to give in, but I don't blame everyone for thinking you caused the Code Black."

"But everyone saw I was with Zach this time- like I said I was last time!" I cry out. "Don't you think that increases my credibility when I said Zach was with me originally at the ball?"

"Cammie," Liz looks hesitant. "it's a matter of he said she said. It really holds no weight at all at this point."

"She's right, Cam," Bex grimaced then countered. "However, now that Zach has been seen with you late at night- and in bloody close proximity may I add- people might reconsider Zach's words when he said he had no reason to be with you that night."

"I know everybody here has an incredibly high IQ, but they aren't going to stop and think about how Zach's alibi isn't adding up, like we are now," Macey exclaims. "What they will be talking about is why you and Zach were together tonight- which is what we should be talking about now, too. So spill!"

"I know it's not your reputation on the line, but I'd rather work on clearing my name, or at least bringing Zach down with me!" While I was down in the sublevel, I had completely forgot how mad I was at Zach for that particular betrayal. How can one sabotage someone else then completely pull a 180 and think everything was forgiven.

"You're making this hard, Cammie. You know what happens when you make things harder than they have to be." Bex warns and I shiver in return. She reaches for something, but I don't want to find out what.

"Okay! Okay!" I hold my hands out to block her from inflicting any pain unto me.

"Well after dinner, I realized I left something in Mr. Solomon's class," I start thinking I can just give them the run down. I'm stopped when Liz tries to get up, subsequently falling down with a soft "Oopsy Daisy".

"Hold on," She breathes and gets up again, much more carefully than the last time I noticed. "I have to get my notepad."

In the meantime, Bex askes, "What did you leave?"

"Not really important in the grand scheme of things, guys," I wave off.

"Cammie, you _will_ tell us all the details so I can make an accurate report!" Liz scolds. It's not only me that is taken aback by the forcefulness in her tone.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Liz!" Macey smiled proudly, like somehow she is rubbing off on her.

"We're straying!" Bex snaps her fingers to draw the attention back to me: the person who prides herself off the ability to exactly but.

"Well, it was a hairband- My favorite one you know? I was messing with it in class and I guess I left it there. I figured I had just enough time to run and grab it and make it in time for opening credits, so I headed over to Solomon's class."

I try to look Liz in the eyes, but she has her head in her notes, "Thorough enough?"

Liz nods without picking up her head.

"So, I got to his class and he was standing outside his door. He said he was about to come find me. He said something about a special assignment I had to do," I pause because I already feel the questions brewing.

"Did you go inside his classroom?" Bex asked.

"No, he immediately took me down to Sublevel One," At least they're lobbing softballs at me.

"So, you failed to get your favorite hair tie?" Macey infers.

I pout and slouch on my bedding; I hadn't even thought about that. This night just gets better and better.

"Yes. After we get down to Sublevel One, he shows me a safe-"

"The ones like the vaults in the bank or the ones in the hotels?" Bex leans forward more curious than before. I don't blame her one bit for that.

I give her a knowing look, "The Safetronic 4700."

"No way!" Liz gasped.

"Gallagher never fails to amaze me…" Macey whistles.

"I _so_ wish I was you right now," Bex half glares at me with envy.

"No, no you don't. Here's why: Mr. Solomon shoved me into it and demanded I get myself out."

"So, you were in solidary confinement for," Macey looks puzzled for half a second and counts on her fingers. "37 minutes?"

"Worse, Zach was in there," Oh how I wish it had been just me. "He told me Solomon had planned on bringing him company."

Macey and Bex eye eachother.

"Sit tight and no questions until I'm through now- it's a long one."

I make each hold up three fingers in scout's honor. Once I'm satisfied that their lack of questions will cut down my recall time down by at least 17%, I continue. They all take a seat, legs crossed in front of me on the carpet.

Once I finish, I can't help tallying up the number of wide eyes (13) and eyebrow raises (19) and mouth gaps (5) I racked up.

"verbatim?" Bex asks like she can't believe what she just heard.

"Verbatim," I nod in affirmation. I couldn't have told a better lie if someone had paid me to. "You know I have a perfect recollection."

I had purposely left out the portion of the seven minutes and thirty-six seconds where Zach had told me about his broken family. If he trusts me enough to hear his story, I'll protect it. Even though Zach has falsely exposed me before, I felt responsible for keeping his secrets where they should be: underground and in the best vault money could buy. I didn't feel bad about lying to them this time because we all know that sometimes you just don't get to know the confidential information.

"You're lying." Bex doesn't accuse me, she just stats it like a fact.

"What?" How could she possibly know?

"Don't get me wrong, Cammie," She nods her head approvingly. "I wouldn't have known if I hadn't swindled one of Mr. Fibb's lie-detector rings from Mr. Solomon's room."

Why didn't I think of that? That ring would have been priceless an hour ago.

"Why would you lie to us, Cammie? Do I have to erase all my notes now?" That was by far the worse thing you could do to Liz: Give her false data.

"Do you not trust us, Cammie?" Macey draws her eyebrows in and leans away from me, obviously hurt.

"No, it's not that at all! I love you guys and I'll always tell you everything that I have a right to tell you. And no Liz I didn't tell you anything that didn't happen tonight," The last thing I want to do right now is lose my closest friends to a miscommunication.

"It's not so much what I told you, it's what I didn't tell you," I fidget and think about how I'm going to form my next sentence without giving everything away.

"Zach told me some stuff- like about his family. It just seemed to important to go throwing around- I at least want to keep that part between Zach and I, okay?" I plead.

"Oh Cammie, I'm sorry we didn't trust you. It was really sweet of you to think about what was fair to Zach," Bex profusely apologized.

Macey gets up from her spot on the ground and sits beside me on my bed to put a hand on my knee.

"We totally get it. So, everything else is 100% correct?" Liz says one last time.

"Yes, everything."

"Well now comes the fun part: analyzing," Macey smiles. "Thankfully this is an easy one."

Bex sighs, "She's right, you two are so cute together."

Liz already had her Boy to English translator on her lap typing in whatever I just said.

"That's good that you guys know what's going on because I'm at a loss," I huff. "Why did Mr. Solomon lock me in a safe with Zach and take away what I needed to get out?"

They all lean their heads in, clearly not expecting that that question. Macey grabs a file out of her knee-high socks.

"Well, you can never truly be certain with Solomon, but I'm going to have to say he was setting you two up."

"Macey! Mr. Solomon would never do that- it's none of his business." I protest.

"You said it yourself, Zach and him are close. Think about it," Macey shrugs.

"We shouldn't be attempting to decipher the motives of a person like Solomon," Bex mumbles bitterly. She doesn't like giving up, but she knows when she has to.

"That can't be the only thing you're confused about. Studies show people who talk about their problems have a higher likelihood of solving them. Let's start small," Liz urges me on.

"How about why Zach asked me out when he practically said the other day that he wouldn't be caught dead with me? He has _got_ to have an ulterior motive."

"Zach never said that," Liz scrunches up her face. "He said, and I quote, "Why would I be with her?" big difference."

Not really, I thought and roll my eyes.

"Cam, it's so obvious! He likes you!" Macey squeals. Yes. Actual squealage. "He's just a closed off person so he has to appear uninterested in public to protect himself, he's just masking his true feelings. That's my professional opinion."

Zach masking his feelings? That does sound like him.

"Don't forget this whole thing is probably new to him, too," Bex pointed. "Don't blame him for not knowing how to act around girls since he's goes to an all-boys school."

"You're catching on," Macey complements looking her way. Then she adds, "But really he only doesn't know how to act around one certain girl." The smirk she wears looks to close to Zach's for my liking.

"So, I typed in what it means for a boy to share personal family issues with a girl," Liz reads off the translator. "And it's says that he feels close enough to you to reveal himself, it also says there is a 73% chance that he feels connected to you in some way." Liz's voice got higher and higher with her excitement while she read the analysis.

"We really do have more in common than I thought," I reflect on the same loss we both share.

"Still, you guys are grasping at straws. Nothing here is adding up, what if he's conducting a honeypot?" I gasp.

"I don't think he's conducting the same honeypot you're thinking of," Bex shakes her head while Macey and Liz consider her like they're all in on the same secret.

I know what she means, but I don't agree. I don't argue though, if I tried it would three against one, and those weren't odds I'm willing to take.

"What I'm getting at is that Zach just wants me to participate in a bonding, date-like scenario with him," I muse. "Did I get that right?"

Macey jumps off my bed and cheers, "I'm such a good teacher!"

"Liz, can you give us the translator's conclusion?" Bex nods her head at the device.

She clears her throat, "Scientifically, a boy who teases a girl then discusses deep topics followed by the question of asking the girl to come back together to join the boy at a later date suggests that the boy is striving for a stronger bond than the one found in a platonic relationship."

Liz paused, and she looks up to all of us, her eyes wide as saucers, "He SO likes you! I just proved it!"

Bex smiles evilly, "That's one problem down, now let's see you try to act normal around him know that you know his "ulterior" motive." She added air quotes at the end.

"I'll sleep on it," my head falls back on the pillow that I swear felt a thousand times comfier than any other night.

We were all too worn out after tonight's lesson in boys to continue. That thought of eight hours of boy-free sleep comforting me as I try to pass out on my bed.

However, life won't let me off the hook that easy. Out of the corner of my eye I see Macey heading into the bathroom to no doubt start her thirty-minute, pore-pamper routine. Reminding me that I'll have to get up soon to practice good hygiene too.

Liz starts placing her equipment neatly on her desk while Bex heads over to the closet, pulling out a pair of flannel pajamas that I want to be in right now.

"Did I tell you about my flawless Romanowski move I used on Courtney, Liz? You will not believe it- Cammie you saw it right?" She has a giddy look and her eye, that only comes from beating someone in P&E.

I don't think about tomorrow or what I'll witty response I'll have to say to Zach the next time we meet. In the suite, with my bestfriends around me, life goes back to normal- the bad-ass, spy-in-training normal that I fell in love with ever since setting foot onto Gallagher.

* * *

 **Their friendship is honestly everything. What would Cammie do without them? I dedicated this chapter to developing the girls' relationship and I really like how it turned out. I'll update soon. Hope you guys have a Great Day/night!**


	5. Everything is Right

**Chapter Five! One more to go! I hope you guys enjoy this one. I forgot to mention last chapter but Mr. Solomon was straight up the OG Zammie shipper, don't you agree? Anyway, should I get a life and not update every single day?**

* * *

Soon, the school started to realize there was no way I could have caused a Code Black when my biggest infraction was classified as a Level Two (a big difference). This gave me no reason to still hold a grudge against Zach, so I gave in a started trusting him.

A week of talking to Zach and taking classes like normal had passed by. I had got acquainted to Zach more than I thought I could. Conversation came easy around him, but we didn't spend all our time together. I'm not going to fall head over heels and say he's leaving me pining for more, but that would be encouraged with this whole "Get to know each other and forge bonds" kind of exchange.

I was a girl all the same when town day came. Bex picked out my outfit (with Macey's approval) and Liz did my hair (with Macey's approval) while Macey did my makeup (a full face of illegal products that she somehow didn't find sketchy).

"If there's one thing I trust my mom to do, it's finding quality makeup," She assured me- Not. "Now will you stop fidgeting?" She knew she couldn't grab my face to keep me still because then she would smudge fifty dollars' worth of makeup.

I try to calm my nerves because I truly had no reason to worry if Zach was honeypotting me. He may have started out as the enemy, but he was one of The Operatives now. There's something about being able to joke with him one minute then get serious the second that made me fall for him.

Still, one thing plagued the back of my mind: What if I saw Josh? My luck over the past few months has not been optimal- Just saying.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking you're thinking, it's 187 to 1," Liz looks at my reflection in the mirror. She had a stand of hair in the straightener and I scrunched up my eyebrows.

"What? Statistics are my thing," She defended.

"Oh, Lizzie, I don't doubt that at all. I'm just wondering why my hair is smoking," I hope she gets the hints and backs off the frying of my head.

Liz, not one for a quick reaction time, stares at my hair like this is the first time she has failed at something.

"I did not consent to letting you give her a bald spot!" Macey's horrified expression makes me a little more nervous, thinking this could be an actual issue. "What are you doing? Take it off!" She jerks the tool out of Liz's hand before any serious damage happens.

I don't even have the gene for baldness on the male side of my family, yet I was almost left prematurely patchy.

Bex comes running in after hearing all the commotion. Macey exaggeratingly spins in her direction.

"False alarm- I mean not really, but the situation is under control!" Macey waves the iron in her hand then turns to Liz, messing with some dial on it. "For future reference, the temperature shouldn't exceed seven hundred degrees."

How am I not dead right now? Screw terrorists, the real threat is a girl from the Research and Development track handling an easily detrimental hair modifier.

"Wow Cam, you must have been zoned way out not to feel that on your scalp," Bex studies me with concern. She comes over to take Liz's job since she has picked out my outfit already. I close my eyes while Macey puts on eyeshadow.

"You know everything will go fine right. We'll have eyes on you the whole time and tell you if you need to backtrack around a corner to avoid Josh," I hear Bex console me, but it's way harder to get the image of a run in with him out of my mind when my eyes are closed.

"Plus, everyone already voted you and Zach as the cutest couple of the school," Macey adds. I can't help but open my eyes.

"We're not a couple, Macey," I frown, I hadn't heard about any vote.

"I know!" Macey leans back and smiles. "That's why it's pretty big deal if you ask me."

* * *

Zach was a friend. Granted, a friend that I apparently routinely flirted with, but a friend all the same. And a friend is, by definition, someone you associate and talk easily with; Zach filled that criteria, took a while but filled it.

But when I saw him in the hallway where we had agreed to meet, I couldn't help but realize the tight jeans and impeccably white converse and semi figure-hugging top was meant to seduce him (Bex's words not mine). And that made me feel awkward. Macey had tried to find an outfit that I felt comfortable in, but she said my "style" didn't work for dates. What I'm wearing now was the outcome of hard negotiation and threats. But hey, it could be worse.

It should only take me a second to recall everything about his aspect, down to the exact number of prominent freckles he has on his face, just in case I need give a description to the official CIA sketch artist if need be. That's the spy part of me, but the girl part of steals an extra second to notice the more "trivial" characteristics.

His khaki jeans cinch slightly around the ankles in a way that is determined to be hot by consensus. I have to say, Polo's were _so_ made for broad shoulders and v body shapes (Exhibit A: Zach Goode). But then the spy in me is back and I'm wondering where he got those clothes when all he should have are uniforms- I looked in his room I know what I'm talking about.

His hands were in his pockets and he was leaning against the wall watching me watch him. I stop in front of him and he pushes himself off.

"Hey," I smile.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach takes his hands out of his pockets and nudges my shoulder with his. "No plaid?"

"I thought I would wear something that wasn't stained today," I shrug. I hold back a laugh because Zach, being a clean freak, can't help but notice how many imperfections I have on my uniform (and point them out).

Zach laughs, and I ease into a walk with him; we head to the double doors and subsequently into town.

"Am I rubbing off on you? Who knew I would be the one to have the positive influence." I hit him gently.

A lot of things are going right right now, One) Zach and I are on a date. Two) It feels natural. Three) The weather is nice and warm. But one the thing is going wrong right now, One). The weather.

The wind is blowing so hard to my left that my hair keeps finding its way into my mouth every time I try to turn to Zach and say something. Zach is now laughing at me instead of with me.

"Come here," He places his hands on the base of my neck and shifts me so that I'm on his left side; now if I turn to face him the wind immediately starts blowing my hair behind me (quite majestically I might add).

My cheeks get hot as I become a little too aware of how Zach's hands are still on me. I thought he would take them off, but he only lets his right arm drop to his side. Meanwhile, his left hand slides forward and lightly holds onto my shoulder, wrapping his arm around me, pulling me into him slightly in return.

Zach Goode you smooth-

"That was bloody brilliant!" Bex gasped in my earpiece.

"I just got chills," Macey adds.

I try to forget they are hearing and seeing everything that is going on.

With all the time we spent together in the hallways and in class, Zach had never made a pass at displaying PDA. Finally, a clear-cut answer came to my brain: I _really_ like that he did now.

I lean into Zach and put my arm around his waist- for comfort. I have to tilt my head to look up at him, but when I do I see him smiling down at me.

By now we have made it to Roseville, and it occurs to me that this isn't any other town down. Huge floats take up the streets and people in elaborate costumes fill each and every one of them.

"Parades are strange," Zach cringes at the scene.

"Yeah," my mouth tilts down a little. "Can we get out of here?"

Performers in loud costumes and children cheering around them brings me back to the circus, the last time I saw my dad. I was relieved Zach didn't want to stay too, if we had all of this would have been too much for me to handle.

Maybe Zach saw the sad, small person I had become, because he hugs me tighter.

"Come on," Zach leads me down a backroad too small for half the floats to travel on, making me feel stable again. "Are you okay, Gallagher girl? What to go rob a bank just to prove you can?"

A smile and shake my head against his side, "No way, the closest one just installed a new security system last month that will be harder to get into than it was to get out of the Safetronic 4700."

Zach laughs, thinking about that night that completely changed where we stood today.

The road that we now walk isn't any less crowded. Antique cars line the North Side and booths selling a variety of things litter the South. Civilians admire the cars, all in pairs or with their kids by their side. One however was alone and didn't particularly look interested in the cars.

Whoever the man was wasn't a threat right now, so I just made a mental note of it for future reference. For once, I had the option of letting go and just being a girl with a boy.

Zach pulls me off to an alcove in the buildings, facing me towards him. His hand slides from my shoulder to the opposite side of my neck then up to my cheek. One of my hands drifts from around his waist a to the top of his jeans, the other rest on his chest.

How did I get here? All of that couldn't have happened in more than six second; I couldn't pinpoint it, Zach was making me sloppy- and maybe I was okay with that.

"Just so you know, Gallagher girl," Zach tilts his head and leans in. "I'm going to kiss you now."

I feel a ball of heat in my stomach and I close my eyes, leaning in too. But the kiss never comes.

"Cammie, is that You?" Some perky foreign voices squeals. "Oh my god! I'm so happy you are here!"

Never mind, I was not okay with being sloppy. If I had had my wits about me I would have notice Josh and Deedee in my nearest reflective surface (who were only 17 feet away from me), and then I would have been able to avoid them.

Zach curses in Farsi and I agree in French. They had jut ruined our first kiss.

I reluctantly face towards the two and take in the joyful face next to the sulking one. I tense up and immediately wish Zach had let go of me when I let go of him. If anything, Zach holds me tighter. They're not a safety threat Zach, we're alright, I think.

"Hey Deedee!" I'm a pretty good actress, but keeping the false smile on my face was especially hard. "Good to see you, too."

"You guys know the show is just around the corner? You're not going to want to miss it," Josh points behind his back.

Thanks to Advanced Human Psychology, I knew that Josh didn't actually care about Zach and I's loss of missing the spectacle the parade brought. What he really wanted was to get us into a more public place where Zach and I couldn't be as close as we are now. To his credit, it was a very clever way of disguising his hurt.

It was in Zach's nature to speak up and tell Josh that we weren't watching the parade for a reason, but I stopped him before he could. That would just be rubbing salt in an open wound.

"You're right," I nod and step forward. "Come on Zach, let's see the floats."

Zach grudgingly steps forward and we make are way over side by side with Josh and Deedee. Not only are all of us, except clueless Deedee, uncomfortable with our new group, but I can't even talk openly with Zach now. Everything had to be veiled in the presence of someone who doesn't have level four clearance.

I think we were both busy searching for an excuse to leave, and luckily or not, I found one. The man that I saw milling around the cars was now three yards away, facing towards us, but pretending to admire the passing float. This totally could have been a coincidence, expect for the fact that his hair was now black and full instead of the thin, salt and pepper I had originally seen.

I turn towards Zach, who had the decency to let me go now, "That man over there," I nod my head in his direction. "You think he had his hair done?"

Zach's face goes still in a way I know he is trying hard not to freak out. My senses become hyperaware and I internally panic. If Zach thinks he poses a threat, then so do I.

He turns toward Josh and Deedee and puts on a sad smile, "I'm sorry, I just realized Cammie and I have a paper- What's our word count now? 50?" Zach looks down at me willing me to go along.

"You didn't finish it?" I gasp. "We got to get back! I'm so sorry, you two." I lean my head to the side comfortingly.

"Oh, that's alright," Deedee shrinks a little, but not for long. "We know how that is, right Josh?"

I can tell Deedee is trying to lighten the mood, but Josh drags it back down.

"Yeah, bye Cam," Josh ducks his head and shuffles his feet. Zach twitches in annoyance.

"See you, Jimmy," Zach will always give a real grin at calling him by the wrong name.

Zach takes me by the head and pulls me away from the two, I was hoping Josh would miss it, but he looks up one last time and his eyes connect with our interwoven hands, deep down I know I broke whatever was in him that had managed to heal. I felt a little bit of it too, but I don't have the time linger on it.

"We got a problem," Zach drags me towards the nearest Gallagher girl he sees. "Tell Bex and Macey to gather everyone and take them back to the school."

"Zach, what's going on?" He makes no effort to reassure me, and if anything is deadly wrong I don't want him to.

"Something, I don't know what," He continues. "But I'm sure it's got something to do with Dr. Steve."

He tells me this in disgust, like everything right now was the farthest thing from excellent.

* * *

 **Gotta love a power couple am I right?**

 **So Zach didn't lie to Cammie about not knowing their tail, and Dr. Steve is prime suspect of everything wrong with the world (because why not?). Like I said up top, I'm probably going to conclude the story in the next chapter.**

 **I feel like doing shameless Youtuber promo right now so here it goes: Favorite, Follow, click the button that alerts you to when I post, and don't forget to leave a comment below! *Adds way to much enthusiasm* Links to the stories I have not posted yet will be up above! jk**

 **But for real, you guys are so sweet and I love to read your comments. Happy reading!**


	6. Cooperation

**Buckle Up! This is a long one!**

* * *

The girls didn't have to eavesdrop twice, Macey shouts in my ear that she is off to find our sisters.

Zach and I already took off running for the school, seeking the safety within its walls, when Grant comes sprinting down the road.

"Zach!" He calls out and falls into pace beside us. "Did you see them? They're all here."

"All of them?" Zach specifies, never slowing down.

"All," He nods solemnly.

"Do you think…" Zach trailed off.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think," Grant answers the question that was never truly asked.

I'm at a loss for words. I'm not one to be left out of the loop, especially in times of crisis.

"What's going on? Who were those men and what do they have to do with Dr. Steve?" I rattle off everything plaguing my mind.

Zach turns to me, "Listen, Grant, Jonas and I found out that Dr. Steve is a rogue agent. We had our suspicions since his little bonding session, but when we tried to tell your mom we didn't have evidence, so she didn't believe us. Those men we saw are known members of Dr. Steve's circle."

I look at him skeptically, it's unlike the Gallagher Academy to not do background checks.

"What kind of rogue agent?" I question, my eyes going back and forth between him and Grant.

"A few seniors the other day told us that he… recruits… students to do missions. Missions those students would never willingly do," Zach words cautiously.

"At first we thought it was a prank you know? Because Dr. Steve is seriously dimwitted, he's the butt of all our jokes back at Blackthorne," Grant interjects, shaking his head.

"They also said that say he makes them do other things too," Grant cringes and looks downright terrified for the girls.

"How does he do this?" It takes al my strength not to fall with my head spinning the way it is.

"I don't think he's a normal doctor, Cam," Zach alludes vaguely.

"Are you saying he brainwashes them to commit acts not officially cleared?" I search for as much confirmation in his eyes as I can find while running.

"That's what we think they meant," Zach nods staring forward.

"Those men who were following us around, they were his scouts? Looking to see which ones of us to take?" I ask, piecing the gaps together.

"Maybe, or they could just be there to make sure we didn't make it back to the school," Zach offers.

Luckily men always underestimate girls, if they had treated us like the professionals-in-training we are, we would have had a much harder time getting away.

I'm glad Zach is giving explanations for once instead of just pointing to himself and saying spy. However, there are still too many things I don't know. Grant tries to enlighten me, but he doesn't do a very good job.

"Cammie, we can't let him take any of them," Grant warns. Like that isn't obvious.

"Do you think he will take the ones he had his goons tail?" I work his whole scheme out in my head.

"No, he usually goes for seniors, the more capable ones," Zach answers quickly.

That is _not_ good news.

The seniors are the only ones that didn't come to town day, they had reportedly been planning the most epic movie night in Gallagher history (but my only source is Tina so). I then understand that we aren't heading to the school to cower behind the Code Black, itanium-wall lock down, we are running to conduct a rescue operation.

"Chameleon! We have everyone together, we're heading to Gallagher now!" Macey's use of my codename reminds me that the half strewn mission of being out on the town with Zach has turned into a real on.

"They girls are going to the school now," I inform Zach.

"They're not going to be fast enough," Grant warns.

Just then, a white van screachs to a halt in front of me, I immediately notice the "violence is not the answer" bumper sticker on the back and conclude that this car belongs to no one associated with anyone I know.

"Get in!" Jonas yells through the open window. There hasn't been a time where someone told me to get into a white van and I didn't, come to think of it.

Grant and Zach rip the doors open a pull themselves inside. I'm right behind them when I enter, but I more-or-less tumble in because Jonas didn't see the need to wait for us to be safely inside.

Zach pulls in me in close, stabling me in his arms. In the beginning, I thought the boys posed the biggest threat to Gallagher safety, the real threat was actually the unimposing, little man who insisted on being addressed by his first name.

* * *

We get to the gates in record speed (who knew there could be a more reckless driver then Bex?). The usual guards to let us in are not anywhere to be found. The windows are blocked by titanium shields, proving another Code Black is already in commence.

"We're going to have to climb over," Zach states, already launching out of the van.

"No, no, no! bad idea," I rush to stop them. "We shouldn't go in through the front- to many precautions are in place to prevent exactly that."

"Well how did you get out before?" Jonas turns to me. Did Zach tell him? Or did Zach get Jonas to hack my file? Whatever the reason, I glare at Zach before advising Jonas.

"Head to the left, all the way around to the West side. We'll go in through there."

"So, I got him to look at your file for me," Zach surrenders his hands to the air. "You can't tell me you didn't do the same with us."

The problem is you found something, and we didn't, I think grudgingly.

"Pull off to the side here," I command, and pause to add on. "Bex, go in through the West side when you get here."

"Rodger, Chameleon," She responds in affirmation.

The boys are waiting for the go ahead, "What are you waiting for? We have to save a whole class!"

I find the five-foot radius blind spot on the wall which I climbed out of last time, and am the first to scale up. Instantaneously, I am grateful for the fact that I am wearing jeans instead of a skirt.

The boys swing themselves over to the side with ease, which should totally scare the people in charge of security here.

I point to the side of the mansion that conceals the passageway that we will take to get in, "That's our gate."

"That's a wall," Jonas corrects me.

"As you may know," I press the red brick that is slightly darker than the rest and smirk. "Not everything is as it seems."

Pushing through cobwebs and dust, I have enough common sense to close my mouth, but Grant doesn't- as expressed from the hacking I hear behind me.

It only takes a minute at sprint speed to reach the exit.

"Where would the seniors be?" Zach looks up and down the dark hallway, unsure which way to go.

"Just keep on following me," I run off. Does them having to rely on me to save a whole bunch of valuable people count as settling the score? I'm certainly getting pleasure from there dependency.

The senior common room is on the third floor; we take the stairs two-by-two. Around the corner we should hear something-anything from laughs to shouts-but there is nothing. I throw open the doors that the seniors should be behind, praying that we're not too late.

In front of me, the sight of nothing would have been more comforting than the sight of my teachers on the ground, lying in their own pools of blood. Dabney, Buckingham, Fibbs, even Solomon; I count seven.

I resist the urge to step off to the side and gag.

Unfazed, the boys start checking for pulses. Blood is still actively spilling so it couldn't have been long after the attack.

"Dr. Steve couldn't have done all of this," I gasp doubtfully.

"He didn't," A small voice replies. Everyone stops what there doing and follows the hollow sound back to Madame Dabney.

"Madame Dabney! What happened?" I need to know what we're up against before we rush off to fight a blind battle.

"The others?" She selflessly responds.

"They're gone, Madame," Grant shakes his head.

"Madame Dabney, you need to help us now. How many are there? Do you know where they went?" Zach urges her on.

"I heard commotion up here and came to scold the girls when I saw the quarrel," She slips in and out of consciousness. "There had to be at least 20… I… I don't know. Our own had already come in to help, everything was so chaotic."

"Stay with us, do you know where they went?" I press, but she is too far gone to be coherent. I turn to the boys instead, and usher them out of the room, not willing to stand a moment longer inside.

"You know the doctor, where would he go? Blackthorne?" Now is my turn to rely on them.

"Too far away, and there are no airports around here," Zach shakes his head.

The sound of fifteen pairs of feet blunder up the stairs. Simultaneously, all four of us turn around at to see my class ready to square up.

"We're too late, they're gone- the seniors and the teachers," I make eye contact with all of them, seeing the loss I feel reflect back at me.

"Where's your mom, Cammie?" Kim asks like she'll certainly have the solution for everything.

"Dr. Steve would have never gotten this far if she was here," Anna points out, probably correct.

"The more important question right now is where not who, guys," Zach stresses.

"There's too many to leave the state with without going unnoticed by somebody," Bex notes. "So where would he go where he knows he can hide safely and wait for a medium to exit?"

"A safe house, a close one is his best bet," I reach, certain it's the only option.

"Where would he find that?" Macey askes, still not familiar with the grounds.

"A mile north," Liz answers. "Gallagher bought a factory a mile North, definitely enough room to hold 20 hostages. There's also a clearing for a plane to land."

"Let's go! Back to the passageway," Courtney spins.

Zach is pushing me through the crowd with a hand on the small of my back, "Cam, you lead."

He keeps his hand on me the whole time where in the walls.

* * *

When we got out, the sunlight had significantly decreased, it wouldn't be long before complete darkness set in.

To be as efficient as possible, we compromise to send nine in the car as team A, led by me, and ten on foot as team B, lead by Bex. When team A arrives on scene, team B should only be three minutes behind, according to Liz and Jonas' calculations.

Zach is on the team A with me, and I'm relieved to have him by my side- or more appropriately said underneath me. The van was made to only hold seven, so when Anna said four would have to share a seat, Zach was more than happy to pull me onto his lap. He was solid, and his arms held me in places on the bumpy backroad we were taking at fifty mph.

I'm not saying I wasn't enjoying this moment, I'm just saying I think Zach was much more pleased than I was. He had leaned forward, and his chin rested on my shoulder. His breath was hot on my neck and the fresh scent of his hair clouded my thoughts.

"Turn the lights off, Jonas" Zach's chest vibrates against my back.

The factory had come into view and a van was parked off to the side. Jonas stops the car, knowing its smarter to finish the distance on foot. I take Zach's arms off me, to much of his dismay, and follow the others out.

We rush behind the nearest wall when the coast is clear.

"I think our tails are still in town," Eva whispers and the others nod. "Do we know how many are here?"

"Madame Dabney said twenty, but that's give or take," I answer. "Everyone put on your emergency comms and be ready to separate."

"Three groups of three, now split," Courtney commands.

Zach grabs my hand, and Liz takes the other. The others pair up accordingly.

"We'll take the roof and be your eyes," I point towards the fire escape ladder.

Light suddenly fills the concrete space around us and we all shrink smaller behind our wall. Anna, the lookout, peers around it.

"He's keeping all of them in the main building-tied up, four guards at the door and six inside- it looks like they're rotating now."

The light goes away, meaning the doors are closed.

"That means ten are left, split and deal with the patrollers first and the guards last," I suggest.

"Good strategy, Move!" Grant heads west with his team and the other is lead south by Courtney.

I try to make my way unseen to the ladder, but Zach stops me, "Wait. Liz, maybe you should go stay in that forklift."

Little does he know that is the same forklift that almost killed Solomon. Liz smiles mischievously, clearly out of her comfort zone with this whole operation and happy that Zach and I are leaving together-alone. Once she is safely inside, Zach and I climb up to the roof noiselessly and unseen.

A search light swivels around to scream "Hey! You have company!" but we're to quick for that. Zach pushes me to the ground, falling on top of me himself.

"So, Gallagher girl," He whispers into my ear. "What do you think of our first date?"

"Eventful," Is all I can make out with his full weight on top of me. I roll out from under him, sucking in a breath.

"Watch out!" I warn as a man advanced towards us. I push my hands behind me and kick up with my right leg, timing it perfectly to hit him square in the jaw. My momentum neatly carries me into some kind of back handspring roundoff.

My kick knocks the man forward, Zach places himself behind him and pushes him, intending to send him off the roof.

"Wait!" I pull the man back from the edge, and almost certain critical injury. "We can't cause a scene."

I grab a Napotine patch from my back pocket (I don't usually carry them around, I just didn't know if this date was going to take a wrong turn). The man goes out cold when I slap it on his forehead.

"Smart idea, Gallagher girl," Zach admires, and I blush.

From the corner of my eye I see team B arriving, already noticing the weaknesses in the defense and taking shelter in them. They talk for a second before forming groups and leaving to cover the premises.

"Two around your corner, Grant" Zach spots. His team ambushes them, successfully taking them out.

"Two coming in from the North of the ally, one from the South, Duchess" I assist. They never stood a chance against her and Macey.

"That's five," I report into the comms. "Fifteen to go."

* * *

I hear the spinning blades far away in the night sky, but I know there are no routes in this area, meaning only one thing.

"Liz was right, he's leaving by air," Zach confirms.

It doesn't matter how far away the plane is, surely it will land and leave with the hostages in less than two minutes.

"Time to make our presence known, ladies. Draw them out and take them out, no one leaves," Liz of all people command.

I hear only one word in my ear, "Charge!" Every team barks. All teams storm the main doors, I'm eager to join them.

There's a cable running along are roof, sloping down slightly to the top of the main building. Zach stands up and takes his belt from around his waist. He loops the it over, and looks at me.

"Time to go, Chameleon," He holds out his hand. I'm a pretty smart person, and that's why I hesitate to repel twenty feet in the air with only Zach to hold me.

"You go," I try to make my way to the much safer option. "I'll go down the escape route."

Zach smirks and shakes his head, looping his arm around my waist, pulling me in tight. It's official, he likes doing that way too much.

"No time for that, Gallagher girl," Zach's eyes gleam as he steps to the ledge. "Besides, haven't you heard about the art of surprise?"

And then he jumps, taking me with him. Theoretically, this maneuver should have been completely impossible. Holding one hand on a belt swinging downward with the combined weight of two people- that should pop an arm out of it's socket. We actually debunked something similar in Solomon's class.

However, Zach chooses to deny human limits for the moment as we glide smoothly to our endpoint. All I can do is hold on to him for dear life, for sure cutting off circulation to the lower half of his body.

We approach the doors, the other teams already handled the guards, but more than ten came out to take their place. This should be a breeze now that we outnumber (and outpower) them two-to-one. Everyone else thinks so too as they confidently handle their respected opponent.

"I'm going to let go now, okay?" Zach looks down at me, seeking my consent. I push down the fear of the twelve-foot fall and nod weakly.

My stomach drops, and I am free falling for .375 of a second. I hit the ground hard, but by rolling forward I soften the blow to my joints slightly.

Another one of Dr. Steve's henchmen is coming at me now, clearly shocked by the presence of raining Gallagher girls. During my roll, I had grabbed a Napotine patch just for this scenario. I tear it from its packaging in the second that it takes the man to reach me.

The man swings his arm out towards me and I grab it, ducking under and allowing his weight to pull me behind him and in turn swing my own arm with the patch onto his neck, he crumbles to the ground as I let go.

Everyone is so preoccupied with there own issues to notice Dr. Steve stealthily make his way to the plane that landed, the doors already inviting him in. He didn't make an effort to grab a single girl on his way out; I guess that's one less problem to deal with.

"Bex, go to the opposite side of the plane," I tell her since she's the only one not struggling to kick ass (like usual).

I set a course for the doctor, "Stop! You're not going anywhere!"

Dr. Steve expression is a mixture of surprise and anger, maybe he assumed his plans wouldn't have fallen apart so easily. Never the less, he still inches towards the fold-down doors.

"I don't even have any of the seniors, how about I just leave now and never return? That would make everyone happy!" He pleas in a nasally voice.

I grimace, "Except no it wouldn't. You committed murder!" I stall as Bex ducks behind the stairs and approaches him. "Don't tell me you already forgot about my teachers?"

"Oh, my dear, I'm sure those positions are quite competitive, surely you'll find new ones." Like that makes anything better.

With deep, growing hatred of the man, I flick my hand at Bex. She takes a step forward and encircles her arm around the man's meaty neck, giving him a proper Baxter Choke Hold.

"That's not how it works here," Bex squeezes his neck a little tighter.

Even though Dr. Steve definitely couldn't breathe right now, I could swear I saw him mouth the word "excellent", which, in my opinion, was not the best descriptive word for being the subject of Bex's choke hold.

"You can tap out now, Dr. Steve," Mr. Solomon's voice rang clear now that all the grunts from the fighting had stopped. It couldn't have been clearer, but it shouldn't have been- He should be dead!

"Bex honey, that means stop," My mother appeared by his side. Where had she been when we needed her?

Bex reluctantly let go and stepped away, Dr. Steve gulped down the precious air.

"What do you say, Joe? You think they passed?" My mom smiled at everyone, taking in her surroundings.

"By far the best cooperation I have ever seen," Mr. Solomon nods. Solomon never gives compliments, so even though I felt cheated, I couldn't help feeling like I was on cloud 9.

It was a test, exactly like last year. This year we had passed with a perfect score by the sound of it.

The girls (and guys) around me started complaining, which my mom does not stand for.

"ladies and gentlemen, our job is to prepare you for life," She pauses to let it sink in. "And that is exactly what we have done. So, don't pretend like we aren't exercising our duties as teachers to _teach_ you when we give you a test like this."

Zach comes to stand by my side and address her, "Ms. Morgan, you came up with this idea then? The whole "Dr. Steve kidnaps the seniors" thing?"

"Actually, we had another similar idea, but Dr. Steve thought this was a fun idea and the seniors very much wanted to participate," She corrects.

Zach makes eye contact with Jonas and Grant wearingly before saying, "And did you hear what we were saying in town?"

"Yes, we heard everything," Solomon is now the one to look confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Ms. Morgan, we weren't lying when we said Dr. Steve brainwashes people into doing what he wants them to. I don't think he wanted this night to be a test, I think he wanted to actually take your students," Zach finishes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Dr. Steve make an attempt to bound up the stairs of the plane, but he gets pulled back down by Bex. Did he honestly think that would work? If he wasn't suspicious before, he has a lot of explaining to do now.

Mr. Solomon and my mom consider this for a short moment, "Take him in for questioning. Do not let go, Bex honey," My mom adds.

Zach breathes a sigh of relief, thankful for Dr. Steve's most likely demise.

"Originally, it was planned for you boys to go home after our test," Mr. Solomon works through. "But I don't think you can be cleared to leave until we have this whole thing settled."

Zach inches a little closer, "Did you hear that Gallagher girl, you get a few more days with me," He smirks like it's the greatest gift ever given.

"Lucky me," I suppress a smile, and roll my eyes instead. The cloud 9 feeling returns, but there is no way I would let him know.

"Students, go back to the school now, we'll handle this from here," My mom finally gives us a break.

All fall out, some stumbling, some supporting the stumblers. Zach holds me to him, and I really hope my mom isn't watching right now.

"We make a great team," Zach tells me.

"Yeah, we should do that more often," I semi-joke.

Zach laughs, no worries to weigh him down, just a relaxed future. And for the next couple of days of that future, he'll be sharing it with me.

* * *

 **There's the twist!**

 **I tried to end it, but I just made it reaalllyyy long. Whoops. And psych when I said this chapter would be the end! I mean, it totally could, but there is still some unfinished business to take care of- unless I let you leave it up to imagination. As always, readers choice! Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	7. Epilogue

**The end is here...**

* * *

Knowing how long it takes spies to do paperwork, I thought I would have at least three days with Zach before the Blackthorne boys would be cleared to leave. However, it was in a matter of two days that the students were told the boys would be going home. Hell, with how hectic departure was, I barely got to see Zach at all. For having to have all the boys interrogated for knowledge of Dr. Steve's control over the school, the officials did it in record breaking time.

Despite being privy to the main event, most of the details of the previous week are classified to the student body, so all we have as far as explanations go is what Tina says- and it isn't promising.

List of Rumors that are True or False:

A list composed by the Operatives

1\. The Gallagher Academy will be doing an exchange at Blackthorne next year (False)

2\. The CIA director was pissed when he heard what had happened to his favorite spy facility (Probably True)

3\. Dr. Steve is actually part of a bigger organization that recruits double agents to terrorize the world (Probably False)

4\. The Blackthorne boys would be leaving before Dr. Steve and with a separate chaperone (True)

5\. An operative would be coming to confiscate Dr. Steve and take him to federal prison (True)

That's how I got here now, the girls and I begrudgingly walking to the foyer to say goodbye to the boys one last time. The rest of our class was already there. Some were trying one last time to get the boys numbers even though it's well known that none of them have phones; a pity Macey understands deeply.

I'm left to wonder what it means for all of us after we separate. Undoubtedly, we will being seeing each other again in future line of work, but will it be that long away? And when we finally do meet again, will it be in positive conditions?

However spaced out I was, I could still spot Zach in the crowd and make my way mindlessly towards him. He had his backpack propped against his leg and a suitcase on his other side. He seemed to be waiting for somebody by the way he was looking around- perhaps that somebody was me.

"Who will clean your room with military precision if you're not here?" I quirk, unsure how to handle this moment. He knows I've been in his room, and it's our last encounter, so why not put it all out in the open?

"I'm sure my old one has collected a dust bunny by now that needs taken care of," He smiles teasingly at me.

The boy that originally came to my school would tease me instead of with me, and I can't help but thinking the one standing in front of me now has changed. Sure, he is still cocky and he won't hesitate to smirk or call me Gallagher girl. But Zach Goode is something deeper than my preconceived notions of him. I hope his original concepts of me changed for the better too. And they should've, I was no longer the girl adamant on shaking him off every time he came around, I was now the girl who saw the importance of our relationship and valued it for what it was.

"You're going back to Blackthorne for the summer?" While my summer is nothing to brag about, it's certainly not as dreary as what Zach's would be.

"It could be worse," Zach smiles sadly.

I nod, "Well, have fun." I begin to turn around, unsure of what to do next. We're we a thing? Should I be more affectionate right now?

"Wait, Cammie," Zach reaches for me and then slides his arm around my back. I suddenly feel pulled to the ground, but I have his arms to stop me. I close my eyes when I see his lips getting closer to mine, and then suddenly they're takes me a moment to understand that Zach had dipped me in the middle of the foyer surrounded by our fellow brothers and sisters, and then kissed me- The whole motion catching me entirely by surprise. If Zach hadn't been holding me, I probably would have fallen over myself.

His confidence is back as a he smirks and looks down at me, "I always finish what I start."

That's one traits that I would never take away from him.

He picks me up and steps back, taking in my blushing cheeks. Zach proceeds to grab his luggage and step towards the door.

"So this is goodbye?" I ask, hopeful he will tell me no, but not believing he will.

"Only if you chose for it to be," He shrugs and winks. I stopped trying to figure out what he means when he decides to be cryptic, so I just go along with it.

Zach walks with the rest of his class out the door and I walk towards an entirely different one. Neither of us bothering to look at each other one last time.

Shuffling towards my mom's office, I put my hands in my pocket. Surprisingly, I feel a crinkle of paper that I didn't know was there. I pick it out and see a folded evapopaper. I try to control my emotions as I check its contents.

Call me-

Z

One of the best setups for a brush pass: distractions. And that's exactly what Zachary Goode does best, I smile at the thought.

If I didn't have a photographic memory, I wouldn't call him. The words and his number fled so quickly from the paper, but not quick enough for me to engrain it to my mind.

I try to think of how Zach got his hands on a phone but draw a blank.

Instead, I throw the paper into the waste basket outside my mother's door, right before it swings open. I find myself staring into the eyes of Dr. Steve.

"Hey kiddo," It was my mother that stopped me from roundhouse kicking his face (just for good measure). "This will be a good experience for you."

"What?" I turn to her questionably. She pushes the traitor outside and follows behind. It is then that I notice Dr. Steve is handcuffed and held at the forearm by another woman.

"Meet Agent Townsend," My mom introduces. "She has come to take Dr. Sanders to prison."

I look at the woman. She has curls of fiery red hair and piercing green eyes. They are a slightly painful reminder to the entirely different person that just left. But I suppose that's not her fault.

The woman also has an air of cunningness as she introduced herself, "Well hello, sweetheart. As much as I would love to talk to you about your defeat of this man, I am on a time schedule."

She tilts her head slightly and smiles apologetically, "I do hope to come here again though, this place was once my home too."

"I would love to know any sister of Gillian," I smile at the knowledge that our graduates will always protect the girls currently learning here. Mom puts her hand on my back and shuffles me into her office.

"Goodbye, Catherine, and think you for everything you have done," My mother smiles warmly at her while staring daggers at the doctor.

The woman turns around and leaves, taking Dr. Sanders, and my problems, with her.

* * *

 **That's all folks!**

 **Thanks for sticking with it. Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
